


Villainous Affair of the Ns

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will cortex hide his Affair?





	Villainous Affair of the Ns

N Gin waits in bed for Cortex. Cortex enters then N Gin grabs the lube”Master Cortex, I’ve got the lube ready for tonight’s”. N Gin starts to put the lube on. Cortex goes to bed and they start to have sex as Cortex screams “yes, N Gin,Do Me harder my henchman.” Then N tropy starts shouting “Cortex, it’s time for our-” then barges in and screams at Cortex “How could you do this to me? Our relationship has ran out of TIME!”

Cortex pleads”I’m sorry,I wish I could turn back time so I never cheated on-“. N tropy cut him off and screams “TIME.......TIME only I turn back time and I’ll not do it for you” and storms out. Cortex follows and pleads “I’m sorry,I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again”. N Gin is left heart broken and disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below or pm me on fanfiction under the name master of mystique of what to do next or/and what you thought of this work


End file.
